Home
by ekp95m
Summary: Seth has always been stretched between the wolves and the Cullens. He can't take the pressure and defiantly opposes Sam's command to attack the Cullens. Seth doesn't know what to do; who's side to choose. A story of defiance, brotherhood, and healing.
1. Home

**Hey, here's another piece I started that centers around the pack. It is based in the late Eclipse time or early Breaking Dawn. There may be another part to it. I'm going to see how the response is to this one first. If I get ten reviews, I'll write a continuation. It would be a look at the healing of the wounds between Seth and Sam as well as Seth and Leah. Review and let me know if you think I should continue. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. It is the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Home

"You _will not_ defy me." Sam's voice boomed angrily. He advanced on me, flanked by Leah and Paul. "Seth, there will be no room for your tolerance of the Cullens tonight. It's going to take every member of this pack to take the vampires down."

"I can't do it, Sam. They haven't done anything that bad." I said boldly. Sam took another step forward, rage written across his hairy face. Leah's fur bristled and she rolled her eyes at me.

The pack was gathered on a cliff that overlooked the crashing waves of the ocean. The water thrashed against the rocks, shaking the earth beneath our feet. A storm was brewing and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"You don't have a choice in this matter. You_ will_ fight." The power of the Alpha reigned down on me, causing my knees to buckle and it forcing my chin to the ground. Sam circled me slowly. His face left no room for argument. "I won't allow you to abandon the pack for your new pals. We are your brothers, Seth. You have no choice in this matter."

My face still buried in the mud, I snarled at him. Sam had decided to confront Jake and me separately. He knew that he could control us better when we were apart. I couldn't believe that I had respected this man. Sam had changed. The compassion and understanding had vanished from his eyes. All that remained was hatred and the treaty.

Sam believed that the Cullens had crossed the line for the last time. Edward planned to change Bella after they were married, breaking the terms of the treaty. It was Bella's choice. She was going to put her life in the hands of her husband, trusting he will keep his promise to help her become a vampire. We had no business meddling with the changing of a willing human. This was what Bella wanted.

"No, Sam. I won't do it." Heaving myself off the ground, I turned to face my Alpha.

"You just don't get it, do you? I am in charge here, Seth. You _will_ listen to me. You _will_ obey me."

My legs trembled at his command, but I held firm.

"Never." I growled.

Sam's eyes grew wide, but then quickly narrowed. I glared at him hostilely, daring him to try overpowering me again. The pack murmured quietly to one another. Everyone was taken aback at my defiance.

Without warning, Sam's paw ripped at my face. The strength of the blow threw me to the side. Any farther and I would have toppled over the edge and into the ocean. Sam stood above me, his expression hard to read. Blood stained his claws - my blood.

My fur fluttered to the ground and my flesh turned an angry red where my skin had once been. The blood leaked onto the ground, pooling below me. I glowered wildly at Sam and shot an apathetic look at Leah and the rest of the pack. The pain of what had just occurred raced down my spine. Werewolves are quick healers, but not when the wound is inflicted by one of their own. I would bear a scar on my cheek for the rest of my life. It was a cut that seemed to declare that I was a part of Sam's pack.

"Seth, you _will _abide by my word. There is no second option. You are a Quilette wolf and you can't deny it. It's who you are."

"You're wrong. I am not yours to command. I am my own person and you can never change that."

I thrust myself into the air, knocking Sam over and into Paul. Pushing Leah out of my way, I ran to the mountains. They called after me, but I ignored them.

I crashed through the trees at top speed and they splintered to pieces around me. My claws dug into the soft ground below me and propelled my body through the air. The pack could not force me to attack the Cullens. They were people, too. They were enhanced humans, just like us. They were no better and no worse.

Flashes of my sister's face flickered across my mind. She had seemed panicked and conflicted. But Leah has chosen her side and she chose Sam over me. I was her brother and he was the man who had broken her heart. I guess I knew where I stood with her, though.

Lightning flashed across the sky, cutting through the clouds like a knife. The storm had arrived and it was not going to leave this town until everything had crumbled beneath its wrath.

The voices of the pack were shouting at me, echoing against my skull and burrowing deep into my thoughts. They kept asking me if I was okay, where I was at, what I was thinking. I wasn't going to respond. I shoved them away.

Then, Jacob's voice chimed into my head. He had been at the Cullen's the whole time. When he left, Jake had phased to hear the angry voices of the pack members. They had filled him in on what was happening and Sam ordered him home. Of course, Jacob ignored that order and raced back to Bella to warn her. Good. They would have time to prepare.

"Seth, I need to know where you're at. Come on, just give me a hint." Jake pleaded.

"You know I can't. I don't want to be found, Jake. Leave me alone." I replied sourly.

The blood from my cheek ran down my face like a stream and collected on the grass and mud. My cut stung as the wind blew across the mountain. The trees blurred together and lightning continued to flash in the sky.

I didn't know where to go. I needed to separate myself from the pack, to break the bonds that held me to La Push. I knew it wasn't possible, though. I needed a new Alpha to do that and I didn't know of any other packs. I was stuck like a dog with his leash tied to Sam's belt.

The rain began to dump down on me, washing the blood away, but leaving the pain. There was no escape. I kept running and I began to feel like I was stuck on a carousel. The scenes around me never changed. I went around in circles on it, the same song ringing in my ears.

Suddenly, a desperate howl broke through the thundering skies. It was Jake and he wasn't far behind me. His voice was shouting at me in my head. Being so distracted by my thoughts, I hadn't been listening to him. He had picked up on the scent of my blood and was trailing me. He was faster than me and would have caught me soon if not for the rain. It was wiping the trail that I had left away and he didn't know where go to find me.

"I want to help you, Seth." Jacob's voice wavered and I immediately felt guilty. He wanted to be back at the Cullen's, helping them prepare for the fight against his own pack. Instead, he came after me. I didn't deserve that.

"Go back to the Bella, Jake. She needs you more than I do."

"Not without you. You're just as important to me as Bella is." Jake argued. "Tell me where you're at."

I looked around and realized that I couldn't have told him if I wanted to. The rain formed a curtain around me, blocking everything from my view.

"I don't know where I am."

"Work with me, Seth. Do something." Jacob sounded tired. He must've been running pretty hard to get this close. I couldn't keep him from Bella anymore, but he wouldn't go to her until he checked on me.

I let loose the loudest howl I could muster, hoping that he could hear it over the rumbling skies.

"There you are." Jacob appeared through the rain, soaked and worries lingering across his countenance. I turned my gaze to my feet, ashamed to look at him. He phased back to normal and I did the same. We didn't want any input from the pack.

He stepped forward and tilted my head up to look at my wound.

"Seth, we need to get this bandaged up. It looks infected." He said after looking at it for a moment. I imagine it was pretty ugly if Jacob cringed at the sight of it. "I can see the bone. I don't think that Sam meant to cut that deep. We need to get you to Carlisle."

"No, Jake. I'll be fine. I need to get away. I can't stay here any longer." I felt bad for leaving Jacob, but I wouldn't put up with Sam anymore.

"Sure you can. I can help you handle this. You and I both know that everyone would miss having you around." Jake tried to comfort me, but I knew that the pack wouldn't miss me.

"Leah chose Sam over me. How can I expect anyone else to want me if my own sister doesn't even care where I go?" I told him.

Jake seemed confused. "Leah? Seth, Leah doesn't deserve a brother like you."

I looked at him uncertainly. It was a good effort, but not enough to stop me.

"What about me? Am I worth staying for? What about the Cullens? Edward? Bella? Do you think that we won't miss you? Seth, just give it some time. Sleep on it. You can hide out at the Cullen's while you decide." He was frantic, rambling on in an attempt to get through to me.

I couldn't look at him anymore. I turned around and stared through the rain. If I stayed, I had to pick a side. No matter what I chose, I was going to hurt someone. Somebody was going to die.

"This is not going to end without blood being spilled. I just don't know which side the blood is going to belong to. I won't kill my family."

"You don't have to. We can figure it out, Seth. Just give it time." Jacob put his hand on my shoulder and tried to coax me toward the Cullen's. I wasn't sure how he knew where we were, but I wasn't going with him.

"Goodbye, Jacob. Tell Edward and Bella that I'm sorry and that I'll miss them all. Tell the pack, too." I phased without another word and left Jake standing alone.

I heard the frenzied voices of the pack in my head. Jake had passed on my farewells to them and they had been trying to reach me. They were pleading with me to stay, but I wasn't listening to them. It was too late for that. Hadn't they figured that out yet? I ran my paw absently over my cheek and pain shot though me again.

"We called off the attack. Seth, just come back. You're angry and you're not thinking clearly. Come home." Sam's voice roared. Another command. But I refused to follow this one. I was headed to a new home.

The sun began to disappear behind the trees, casting the last of its light on me; the light that the clouds had been blocking. It swept past the rain and allowed me to make out where I was. What I saw made me stop immediately.

The border line between Cullen and Quilette territory crossed underneath my legs. I was standing directly on top of the imaginary fence that broke the land in two - exactly where I should always remain. I realized that now. Jake was right, I wasn't going to choose. The fence was my new home. I may teeter a little, the wind pushing me to one side, but I would always be on the fence.

With a faint smile, I phased and began my walk to the Cullen's. With every step, my foot was on a different side of the line - the way it would always remain.

**

* * *

**

**Remember, if I get ten reviews, I will write a companion piece to this. I accept anonymous reviews as well as signed. Let me know how I did!**


	2. Brothers

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Miss Stephenie Meyer. **

**Although I did not recieve my requested number of reviews, I decided I would post this in order to generate a little more of response. I need four more, in addition to the four I have already gotten. Please let me know if you like this. I do plan to continue with a final chapter that features Seth and Leah. I left a few things open there. I love you all! Thanks for reading. :]**

**

* * *

Home**

_**Chapter Two**_

The large Cullen estate loomed in the distance as I tottered closer. There was no need to hasten my step; Sam had called off the attack. Bella and the Cullen's were safe. Aside from that, I was a bit dizzy. The verdant trees and damp soil of the mountain swam together in my vision and I faltered with every uneven stride. I had lost too much blood.

I just had to make it to the door; close enough for them to know I was here. Too weak to phase, there was no chance of my alerting Jake of my presence. Nevertheless, it wasn't too far. I suppose I would just have to grit my teeth and trudge on. Panting heavily, I continued to crawl toward the large building ahead.

Lightheaded and confused, I felt my feet slipping out from under me, gravity yanking me to the ground. Before I knew what was happening, a petite form with ink-black hair appeared at my side in an instant and caught me as I toppled forward. Her frozen flesh dug into my feverish arms as she laid my arm over her small shoulder, clipped her hand around my waist, and began dragging me toward the house.

The trip from where I had been standing to the porch of the lavish residence of Dr. Cullen seemed to take longer than what I thought it should have taken. The cold form walked slowly and with dainty footfalls, as if she was afraid of damaging me further; as if I was a helpless mutt in the gutter.

I hated being taken care of. Leah had kept a wary eye on me when I was young, tenderly wiping all my tears away for years, and look where that has gotten us. She would never hold me in higher regard than what she held a family pet. But there was no time to think of that. I needed to focus on keeping myself from planting my face in the mud.

"It's going to be alright, Seth. Carlisle will get you all patched up," the form said in an enchantingly musical voice.

Bright lights invaded my sight and I snapped my eyes shut to keep it out. Voices called out my name in alarm and snarls ripped from throats of unknown individuals. I didn't recognize any of them. Darkness began seeping in around the edges of my mind and I felt myself slipping away until I knew no more.

"Seth? Son, can you hear me?" A gentle voice pulled me from my slumber.

My face was throbbing and my eyelids refused to lift and allow me to see. I wasn't dizzy any longer, but my cheek felt like it was caught in an infinite inferno and a strange beeping filtered through my ears, penetrating my befuddled stupor and ricocheting off the inside of my skull.

"I think he's coming around."

I knew that voice. Carlisle.

With a groan, I hauled myself off of the bed I was lying in. Breathing in deeply, I found my senses assaulted by a very peculiar sensation: the scent of vampires. I forced my eyes to unbolt themselves, discovering two sets of golden eyes staring at me with vivid curiosity and honest concern.

Alice, the one that had found me in the woods, tangled around my neck as she smiled as radiantly as the sun itself.

"I was worried that I didn't get to you soon enough! You were so pale when I found you and I feared the worst. But I knew you would pull through. It's so nice to have you back, Seth," she babbled merrily. "I'm sorry, but I really must get going." With a quick wave, she dashed out the door without another word. Puzzled, I stared after her.

Carlisle smiled warmly at me, clarifying the reasons behind his daughter's strange behavior. "Jasper had some problems controlling his appetite when you showed up. The blood I had to bring in to replace the blood you had lost was too tempting for him. He's hiding out in the mountains until you're well again. Alice is simply eager to return to him."

I nodded at his words. I knew how close the two were. I could sparsely recall a time when they were apart for longer than a day or two.

Unexpectedly, my cheek howled at me and my hand shot up to tame the pain that seared through my veins. There was a soft white bandage plastered onto my face.

"I apologize. The pain medication doesn't appear to be having any affect," Carlisle sighed. "I bandaged and repaired your wound as best as I could. You needed quite a few stitches. With all the blood you lost, I kept you sedated for a few days to allow the new blood to settle in your system. Emmett and I also managed to track down a pair of Edward's jeans for you. He's on an extended hunting trip at the moment, but I'm sure that he would be glad to help."

"Thanks for everything, Dr. Cullen. It means a lot!" I was indebted to the Cullen's for their generosity and hospitality. They seemed to be more of a family to me than my own pack; my own brothers.

The pale doctor seemed to notice my wandering thoughts and darkening mood, immediately cutting in. "Jacob stopped by while you were out. He already filled us in on the situation at hand," he said slowly, watching my face carefully for any sign of distress. "Of course, you are welcome to stay as long as you'd like. Do me a favor, though, and let Jake know you're alright. He is really concerned about you."

"Sure thing." My vision was clearing up and the room became visible.

I was clad in a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans that was too long. The room I was in seemed to be a study of sorts. A high ceiling was connected to the floor by long, polished wooden panels that continued on to become the floor boards that were buried beneath an archaic and intricately woven rug. A solid desk sat before a huge window. The early afternoon sun lit up the room with a soft glow and clouds cast their shadows across the floor as floated across the sky. Shelves lined the walls, stuffed with thick, dusty novels and journals along with a few pictures. All the pictures were faded and discolored and featured the Cullen's at different points in time. The number of people featured in the frames varied as wildly as the attire. The room was quaint and rang of wisdom and understanding.

Carlisle waited patiently for me to take everything in.

"Would you mind if I took a walk? I need a little fresh air," I asked him.

"Yes, of course. As long as you're feeling up to it," Carlisle replied.

I hoisted my legs over the edge of the bed and hopped to my feet. Launching a big grin at Carlisle, I left the room.

Quickly shedding my jeans and fastening them to my leg, I leapt from the porch and phased as I descended. As soon as I had, the pack's voices pounded into my head. They all shouted at me and scolded me for my rebellious and disloyal actions. I didn't even try to mask my feelings toward their words: apathy. There wasn't any reason to try, in the pack, there were no secrets.

My cheek seared as the wind ripped at the flesh. The bandage had fallen off when I phased and the ugly gash was shining like some sort of trophy. What had I won?

I ignored their questions and fired back my own. "Where's Jake?"

"Who knows?" Paul sneered. "Once more, who cares?"

I growled and decided to track him down myself. I tore past the trees that had become so familiar to me. They had always been there for me when I needed comfort. The trees didn't mind when I had to cry. They waited patiently and silently as I cried my eyes dry when my father had died. They let me pound on them when I was angry and listened when I needed to vent. The trees of this mountain were closer to being my real family than anything else.

I mean, what makes a family? A family is a group of people who love each other without limits and never leave each other behind. They don't hurt one another, they heal the hurt.

I deafening cry pierced the air and sent me to my knees. I began to panic. Maybe it was one of the pack, or a Cullen. Whoever it was, they needed help. Pulling myself up, I made a beeline in the direction where I had heard the scream.

Consumed by fright and apprehension, I raced on like a flash of light. Nothing else mattered at the moment; not the tension with the wolves, not the Cullen's, not the intense pain emitting from my face. The only thing in my head was that someone needed help.

"Seth!" Sam appeared in the clearing, his eyes red and puffy and tears stained his face. He was shoving his fists into a dead tree, crimson rolling down his busted knuckles that had already healed. Unlike the cut on my face, his were vanishing almost as quickly as they emerged.

I phased, pulling my jeans on, and set my face to an indifferent frown. "Sam, what are you doing all the way out here?"

Sam looked taken aback by my tone. He must've been expecting the same cheery he had lashed out at on the cliff. But certain things can change a person.

"Thinking," he mumbled. "Listen, Seth," he started, but I cut him off with a snort and a feral snarl.

Sam faltered a little, a flare of anger lighting up in his face, but he regained himself and continued. "I never could get things straight with the Clearwater's, could I? First, I set off the hostility with Leah and Emily and then all of this tension with you."

He paused and slowly moved closer, measuring each step cautiously. His eyes were trained on my face. I glared hotly at him. I knew what he was looking at.

"I thought that that would have healed up by now," he said cautiously, guilt reeling in his eyes.

"It must've been deeper than you thought." My words sounded harsh, even to me.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sam looked away from my cheek, laying his gaze on anything but me. "Seth, I'm sorry. I was out of line. I shouldn't have struck out at you." Sam seemed honest.

That's when something that hadn't ever occurred to me before hit on me like a slap to the face. Sam had marred Emily's face in one of his bouts of rage as well. I suddenly felt guilty about my bitter mood toward him. His temper had taken control. The one that had hurt me wasn't Sam, it was his blind fury.

The sun was sinking over the horizon, letting the moon take control of the heavens once again. They shared the sky. They never fought, always following the rules on who had reign and when. Strange how the murky skies that hung over Forks got along better than I did with my own kin.

"I forgive you, Sam. I know you feel awful about what you've done, but my scars will fade, if given the time to heal." I put forward a small smile, which he returned with a tender glance. "But I am not the only one who needs to forgive. You need to forgive yourself and give yourself time to mend what has been broken. Sam, you are a better leader than we deserve. Don't forget that, my brother."

The cool night air began to settle over the forest as he and I walked home in silence. After all, a brothers' bond is impenetrable. Nothing could get between us; not even each other. We just needed time.


	3. Scars

Well, this is the final chapter! I hope you guys have enjoyed this as much as I have. Seth is an interesting character to get to know. Thanks to all those who reviewed, as well!

Disclaimer: Twilight and all related books are the sole property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing but an over-active imagination that allows me to paint pictures with my words and lies with my stories. And you let me get away with it!**

* * *

**

**Scars**

Billy's house always smelled of beer and gasoline. That was the one thing I would always remember about him. His carpet was old and stained and the furniture was ripped open at the seams. It certainly wasn't a large home, by any means. With one bathroom and two bedrooms, the place was perfect for Jake and his father. The house was charming in a way that could only be described as Billy Black.

Jacob was pacing nervously around the room. He crossed in front of the small television, around the living room and into the kitchen before twisting around and tracing his steps through the house once more. I followed him as he stomped around. Jake wasn't saying much, just muttering and cursing angrily under his breath. But it didn't take much to figure out what was wrong.

He and Bella had had a fight. Jake had tried to convince her to remain human and she hadn't taken it too well. They shouted and screamed, both determined to win the argument, but eventually it simmered down and Jake rushed out. He ran back here, raging and upset, nearly ripping the door off its hinges trying to get in. I decided not to bother him and let him cool down a bit. Through the ramblings, though, I was able to piece together the story.

Jake loved Bella and wanted her to be happy. But he wished that she would have been happy with him in place of Edward. Perhaps, one day, they could all be happy.

"Let's go for a ride," Jake suggested. "You can borrow my bike and I'll take the Rabbit."

He didn't wait for my reply and he was already out the door.

The couch complained noisily as I hauled myself to my feet. It was comfortable if you got used to it. I was spending my nights at the Black's to avoid my sister. Jacob typically steered clear of the whole pack, too, which made him an obvious choice. The Cullen's had offered to let me stay at their house, but it didn't feel right.

Plodding through the mud like it was a tar pit, I walked to the garage. Throwing my leg over the seat of the bike, I put the key in and listened as the engine roared to life. Jake was already backing out, but glanced at me briefly before tearing out into the road and speeding around the corner.

I laughed at his enthusiasm and revved the engine. Here we go.

Tossing pieces of mud and gravel up into the air, I drove as fast as the motorcycle would allow through the mountain roads. Swerving smoothly around the sharp turns, I'd had a lot of practice, the engine rumbled and I shouted excitedly into the cool mountain air.

Jake was ahead of me, but I was quickly gaining on him. I saw a big grin grace Jake's mouth in the mirror and shot one back at him. Good. He was feeling better and he wanted to race.

I pushed the engine a little more, knowing it was not going to do much. A sharp turn was approaching and Jake arrogantly began to speed up. He wasn't going to make it at that speed.

I hit the brakes and watched as Jake and his car tumbled through the air and down the side of the mountain.

"Jake!" I shouted, dropping the bike and sprinting toward him. The Rabbit had survived the fall in one piece, but Jake had been tossed out at some point. Like a broken toy, he lay slumped over at the bottom of a tree. His eyes were nailed shut and blood stained his shirt from the blow he had taken on the back of his head.

The bike and car long forgotten, I fell to my knees beside him. Jamming my fingers into the underside of his wrist, I checked his pulse. I was frantic and confused my own pounding heart beat with his, forcing myself to redo the test several times to get an accurate reading.

Breathing out a heavy sigh of relief, I knew he was going to be a fine.

"Ouch," Jake said simply.

"You idiot, you scared me," I laughed at him.

He reached around to check on the fresh wound that had already begun to close itself up. "I'm fine." Jake grabbed my hand and I helped him up. "But look at the Rabbit! That'll take months to fix!"

I laughed at his words, but then I heard a familiar voice shout my name. It was the last person I wanted to see.

"Seth, are you alright?" Leah asked me, face red from running.

I scoffed at her sympathy and marched back to the motorcycle.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Jake muttered sarcastically, crawling over to the wreckage that was once his precious car.

"Shut up," Leah hissed. She seized my arm and spun me to face her. "Where've you been? You never come home anymore."

"I have been home," I countered bitterly, ripping my arm from her hands.

"Come on, Seth. You know that there was nothing I could have done to stop Sam," she growled. Her voice was angry, but her eyes were sad.

"Maybe not, but you could have at least tried."

"I did."

"No! You did nothing. How could you choose Sam over me?" I advanced on her. With every step I took, she took one backward, stumbling awkwardly over her own feet.

"I did not! Why would I do that? You're my brother, Seth. We're family."

Our voices rose with every little statement. She just wasn't getting it.

"Leah, if you wanted to be my sister, you should have been there for me. Who came after me in the rain? Jake. Who was there to catch me when I couldn't stand anymore? Alice. Who nursed me back to heath when I collapsed from blood loss? Carlisle. Who let this happen to me? That one was all you." Tears were pouring down my face. She wasn't my sister. Not anymore.

"I'm sorry, Seth! What else can I do? I can't make the bad guys go away. What did you expect me to do? I wasn't going to attack Sam because you were feeling a little rebellious!" Leah's face was flustered and tears pooled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

I glared at her and stepped back. I couldn't fight with her anymore. It was tearing me apart after I had worked so hard to piece myself back together again.

"Leah, you could have spoken out for me. I'm supposed to be your brother and we're supposed to stick up for each other. That's what family does. You knew that Sam was getting angry. You know that he can get violent when he's mad, but you did nothing. It's your fault that I have this scar." I ripped my bandage off and displayed the ugly gash that marred my dark skin. It had scabbed over, and was beginning to heal, albeit slowly.

She gasped and reached out to touch it, but I jerked away. Leah couldn't hold them back any longer and the tears rolled down her face.

"You're right," she whispered.

"What?" I wasn't sure I had heard her correctly.

"I said that you're right. I'm a terrible sister and you deserve better. You were hurt and all I could think about was rescuing a hopeless relationship. You needed me and I wasn't there. I told myself that you could handle it, but I should have known better. I am so sorry, Seth."

I looked down at my feet. Was she actually apologizing? Did she really mean it? Leah's hair was stacked messily atop her head in a rough ponytail and her clothes were crumpled and stained with her tears. She was upset. It hurt me to see her so distraught.

I pulled her to me, squeezing her against my chest as she wept and laying my chin on top of her head. Leah sobbed into my shirt, repeating the same phrase to me. Her voice cracked with every word she spoke. "I'm sorry."

"Shh," I told her. "It's alright. Everything is fine. My face will heal, Leah."

"Seth, it's not fine. I've failed you as a sister. I let you down when you needed me most. Your face may heal, but there will always be a scar. It's my fault," she moaned into my shirt.

Patting her softly on the back, I held her out and looked her in the eyes. They were red and puffy from crying and her nose had turned scarlet. "I love you, Leah. You're right. We're family. And you don't leave family behind, no matter what." I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

She would be okay. I would be okay. Family doesn't give up on each other. Leah and I were siblings and we would get over this eventually. That's what brothers and sisters do. They fight and shout, but they don't stop loving each other. It is that that makes a brother or a sister. Forgiveness.


End file.
